First
by Rinnu500
Summary: Oikawa Tooru hadn't expected so many of his firsts to be with her, but never once did he regret they were. OC!CousinxOikawa Tooru Drabble-esque series. [Currently being revamped]
1. First Meeting

**Ritsu: Stupid, stupid Trashkawa doing this to me. I love Kuroo the most-! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU TRASH KING-**

**UGH.**

**This'll be a sort of drabble series. Chapters will be short.**

**Oh, and as mentioned in the summary, this is OC!CousinxOikawa, so if forbidden love isn't your cup of tea, this might not be for you. **

**Oh, for those of you that might be waiting for chapters for Shimon or Kokuyo (Since some of you follow me), they're on the way. **

**Anyways, enjoy this!**

**I don't own Haikyuu! nor Oikawa Trashu, etc etc.**

**Oh, and regarding the name Emi: "****From Japanese**_**恵**__**(e)**_**"blessing, favor" combined with**_**美**__**(mi)**_**"beautiful"."**

* * *

He had just turned six when he met her the first time.

"This is your cousin, Emi-chan! Be nice to her, okay, Tooru-kun?"

The girl behind his aunt's legs looked timid and scared, only daring to sneak a quick glance at him before she buried her face in her mother's skirt again. Tooru wanted to laugh at her, if he was to be honest. She reminded him far too much of the childish kids at the playground that cried like babies if a leaf so happened to flutter towards them. He didn't really find her appealing at all, at first glance. In fact, he'd much rather avoid her altogether if he had the choice.

But he begrudgingly agreed to be nice like his mother asked instead, gently patting Emi's head, sending his cousin a dazzling smile. She snuck another glance at him, grimaced, and promptly ran off, leaving Tooru standing there in confusion and slight annoyance.

His aunt blinked in surprise before rushing off to find her daughter, muttering all the while how Emi was acting strange.

A frown settled on Tooru's lips before he swiftly took off, determined to find his weird and annoying cousin.

"Tooru-kun?"

"I'm gonna find her and _make_ her like me!"

His mother could only stare with a small smile on her lips, amused by her adorable son's behavior.

"How cute~"


	2. First Embrace

**Ritsu: Trashu is still six.**

**Update is today because I've been at a convention this weekend and it ended like... an hour ago! Good news, I'll probs be cosplaying Nishinoya with a bunch of Karasuno cosplayers this summer! :D**

* * *

He didn't know why she was crying, but seeing her shoulders tremble and hearing her sobs made him uncomfortable. He still didn't know Emi very well, but she'd grown on him quite a bit, once she could actually stand to be in his company for more than five minutes.

He really didn't know what could have made her cry like this, but whatever or whoever it was, he wanted to make it, them, _hurt_. But he couldn't make sense of her jumbled words or her attempts to show him what was wrong, so he settled for what he could do. He gave her a hug.

The moment he did, Emi threw herself at him, holding onto him for dear life. Tooru would never admit it out loud, but he liked feeling dependable. Enjoyed having someone else lean on him, thinking of him as being safe. It helped him quench some of the anger towards whatever it had been that upset his cousin in the first place.

But when he later found out the cause of her tears had been a boy, not even his mother could stop him from finding the brat and _discipline_ the little pest till he cried.

The small smile his cousin sent him the next day, her eyes no longer red and puffy, made the scolding worth it.


	3. First Friend

**Ritsu: Iwa-tiem~ Trashu-kun and Iwa-chan are seven~**

* * *

Tooru felt proud when he introduced his best friend to his cousin, hoping with all his heart that they'd get along. Hajime Iwaizumi was kind of different, a lot more serious and mature than the other kids, so Tooru was somewhat worried that Emi would be scared –_granted, he wouldn't mind if she shakily hugged his arm to gain some comfort but it'd be best if she got along with Iwa-chan after all – _considering how she was rather shy with new people.

"This is Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan, this is my cousin, Emi-chan!"

It didn't come as a surprise to Tooru when Emi grew pale under Iwaizumi's stare, and he gently nudged his friend with his elbow, silently telling him to lighten up. He almost wanted to laugh when Iwaizumi's face shifted from his usual look into a much friendlier one. In fact, Tooru mused to himself, Iwaizumi could probably impress that girl in school if he'd just send her a smile sometimes.

It took a moment, but eventually Emi managed a shaky smile before she promptly buried her head in the crook of Tooru's neck, awkwardly hugging him for comfort. Something she'd taken to doing a lot, nowadays. It made Tooru realize that she wasn't merely clingy towards her mother, but rather towards anyone she was comfortable with.

Perhaps she'd soon act the same with Iwa-chan, Tooru figured, if she grew to become friends with him.

Still, a small part of Tooru didn't want her to be. He was beginning to like being her source of comfort.


	4. First Crush

**Ritsu: Trashu-kun is twelve now, having just started attending Kitagawa Daiichi~**

**Also, got my first two reviews! Woo!**

**heluvabtlr1: Oooh, I see o: (It's fine! I'm **_**writing**_** this fic, so I'm a weirdy too XD). I find it to be quite interesting too, and most things are fair game in the world of fiction! Don't apologize! :D**

**n1ghtdr34m3r: Mwahaha, he certainly does now! (That should be a real word!). Here's the next first ;) Glad you like it!**

* * *

Tooru was surprised when his heart began thumping loudly. It had never done that before, he mused to himself. Not even once during elementary school, in fact. He'd asked Iwa-chan about it and his friend had told him it meant he either ate something bad or he had a crush. Not knowing what having a crush really meant, Tooru had asked his mother after school, not wanting to admit to Iwa-chan that he had no idea what the boy was talking about.

"Well, Tooru-kun, a crush is when… when you like someone a lot, and when you see that person or you're near them, your heart starts beating really fast, or you feel all warm inside. Does that make sense?" she explained briefly, silently gushing over the fact that her precious Tooru-kun had gotten his first crush.

But Tooru only felt even more confused.

"… Why don't I have a… crush, on Emi-chan then? I like her lots!"

He didn't miss the way his mother had gotten a troubled look on her face for a mere second before she replaced it with a smile.

"The way you like Emi-chan is different. It's like how you like your older brother. A crush is different. When you have a crush on someone you like them in the same way I care for your father. Do you understand, Tooru-kun?"

A frown settled on Tooru's lips and he slowly shook his head. He didn't really get it at all, but he doubted it'd make any more sense even if she explained it a hundred times, so he begrudgingly went to his room instead, ignoring the smug look his older brother sent him, no doubt having overheard their conversation.

He'd only ever seen that girl in his class once, anyway!

_Stupid brother..! Stupid crush..! _

He decided then, that he had definitely just eaten something bad.

That was definitely it!


	5. First Kiss

**Ritsu: Second year of Daiichi~ Trashu-kun's now 14! Woo! Hormonal teenagery tiem~ Which means ANGST!**

**Enjoy this chapter, my dear reviewers~ I love you c:**

**Reviews! **

**Guest: Glad you do! :D Here's an update for you ;o *whispers back* we can be weird together~**

**heluvabtlr1: XD Oh my, I'm happy you're all excited! Having a twin myself, I know what having a sister is like at times… when they just send you that look… XD If you enjoyed chapter 4, I reckon you might like this one too, heh~ For me, it's a constant struggle between Oikawa, Kuroo and Nishinoya… These volleyball boys, I swear XD Bye~ And hello again~!**

* * *

It bothered him. It _bothered_ him. Tooru was more than happy with playing volleyball and a part of him felt flattered at the attention girls were beginning to give him, but none of them were… _right_.

The other guys on the team were already bragging on and on about how they'd gotten to be someone's first kiss, well minus Iwa-chan, but Iwa-chan was Iwa-chan, and Tooru found himself too embarrassed to even admit _he_ hadn't gotten his first kiss yet. He didn't doubt that people expected him to have, considering his rise in popularity and the fact that his boyish features were slowly growing more mature and handsome. Even his brother wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

So maybe, just maybe, he wasn't thinking straight when he'd kissed his cousin that day, surprising her out of her wits.

But then, any normal person would be surprised if someone just walked right up to them and pulled them in for a kiss, right? Sure, it had been nothing but a simple peck on the lips, but the way Emi's cheeks had reddened and she'd avoided his gaze told him that he'd probably left a lasting impression. When she'd excused herself to run inside, he felt a painful pang in his chest. She'd no doubt gotten the same talk as he had, her mother explaining the different kinds of loves and likes there were.

He was old enough to understand now, and he'd still gone and done something like that without thinking.

_I think I messed up._

A part of him wished he could write it off as a joke, or an act of impulse, but while his mind told him one thing, his heart told him that he'd wanted to kiss her. And that was something he just didn't know how to comprehend.


	6. First Game

**Ritsu: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews~**

**heluvabtlr1: XD Oh my, quite the reaction~ Mwahaha, perhaps this chapter will answer your questions ;D Oikawa wouldn't be Oikawa if he wasn't stupid at times~**

**n1ghtdr34m3r: The poor guy and his complex man… XD Bwahaha, your guess isn't…. too far off. Thank you for the compliments (and your review!). Here's an update for ya! :D**

* * *

He hadn't expected her to show up at his game. Not after the way he'd kissed her, proceeding to embarrass her to the point where she'd avoided him like the plague for weeks. But there she was, in the midst of the crowd, a bothered look on her face, but a small smile on her lips nonetheless.

_She never was a fan of crowds._

He'd never admit it out loud, but the way she cheered when he scored another point with his serve made him really happy. It took him quite some effort not to outright grin at her, though even if he did, his fans would no doubt think it was for them. He surprised even himself, being able to keep his focus on the game while simultaneously keeping her figure in the corner of his eyes, never once relenting.

But after the game when his team was celebrating their victory, his heart clenched painfully when Emi weren't among the girls that flocked to congratulate him.

When he later found her just outside, waiting for him with a small bundle of flowers, forget-me-nots he mused to himself, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Thank you for coming, Emi-chan~!"

She nodded as if to say 'you're welcome' before handing him the flowers.

"I wasn't sure what flowers you liked, so I went with my own favorite…" she mumbled softly, a small smile on her lips. Tooru didn't mind at all, accepting the flowers happily. A moment later he gave his cousin a gentle hug.

"Emi-chan's the best~"

She hesitantly returned his hug, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Your serve was really impressive. Was it difficult to do?"

His eyes softened and he shook his head.

"It used to be, but I've mastered it now~ Want me to teach you~?"

Instead of the awkward no he'd expected, he found himself comically surprised when she gave him the affirmative instead.

"It'd be kinda cool to try it… I've never played volleyball before though…"

Oh he'd change that.

He promptly ignored the way his heart sped up or how warm he suddenly felt when he came to the realization that Emi-chan wasn't mad at him and that he'd get to see her even more, teaching her about the sport he loved.

It was just hormones, he reasoned.

_Just_. _Hormones_.


	7. First Date

**heluvabtlr1: Ikr? I'm glad my updates make you happy! :D (And my apologies this took a bit longer than planned to publish!) And yes! Progress is progress, no matter how little it is! Mwahah, Assikawa will prevail in the end!**

* * *

Tooru couldn't quite decide what to feel between amusement or pity upon watching his cousin sloppily trying to receive the ball he'd tossed her way. Of course, he'd gone easy on her, sending her an easy ball and all, but she really hadn't played before, that much was obvious. Still, it was nice watching her actually put in an effort to _try_. It was her first time, but she was still persevering, not giving up in frustration like most other girls he'd attempted to teach. He'd mostly offered as he wanted to make volleyball something they could bond over, but none of his potential girlfriends had held the same interest for the sport as he did.

Not that he considered Emi-chan to be a potential girlfriend. But still.

He'd so far ignored the curious looks his teammates sent him, instead conversing quietly with Iwaizumi, who was also watching Emi's awkward attempts to return the ball. Iwaizumi's face remained his usual serious one, as Emi no longer found him intimidating, but Tooru could tell he was amused.

Even their coach had a small smile on his lips, having given his permission for Tooru to bring his cousin along.

Tossing another ball her way, he found himself grinning when she managed to actually send the ball back, only to let out a loud whine a few seconds later, cradling his aching nose. Being so caught up in his cousin's success, he'd forgotten the fact that the ball was heading straight back at him.

His teammates merely stared at him.

"Should've paid attention, idiot."

"Iwa-chan..!"

Instead of the comforting voice of his cousin that he expected, the secret part of his mind wishing she'd cradle him in her arms even though his nose honestly didn't hurt much, he was met with a fairly different sound. Her giggles started out quite soft, barely audible and he wouldn't have even been able to tell it was her, had her shoulders not trembled, but they soon grew in volume until she was full out laughing at him. He found himself gaping dramatically at the sight, though he couldn't deny he enjoyed hearing her laugh.

"Emi-chan! That's horrible!"

She was crying of laughter now, and his teammates had joined her in laughing.

"Y-Your face! The look… on your face…! And Iwaizumi-san's..!"

A childish pout settled on his lips, but he couldn't ignore the slight swell of pride he felt having made her laugh.

When she finally calmed down, though she let out the occasional giggle, a soft smile had settled on her lips.

"Should I consider that as a receive or a spike, _sensei_?" she asked him, some slight sarcasm evident in her tone. Trying not to show his surprise at her sudden change in behavior, he sent her a small frown.

"That's not funny, Emi-chan. What if my nose is broken?"

The look of disbelief on her face was rivaling even Iwaizumi's.

"It's not even bleeding…"

Ah, how he wished the two of them had been alone instead. Not only would it have saved him from a lot of embarrassment, but he would've also had the courage to tell Emi she should kiss it better.

But a sort of group date was better than nothing.

Not that it was a date.


	8. First Rival

**Ritsu: Third year tiem~ Which means Kageyama~! (AKA Drama incoming~)**

**Reviews~**

**AmayaKiyoshiRose: More it is! :D**

**BlackSakura-chi: I'm glad you do! :D And yes, it's bound to ;) Mwahahah, I expected this to come up eventually! As it IS rated T, there won't be anything detailed in this story, though there might be mentions and implications of it. Sorryyyy :'( I'm not very comfortable writing such scenes yet and therefore I avoid them, coughcough. In the future I might write a bonus chapter detailing such things, but for now, there won't be anything explicit. *bows***

**Heluvabtlr1: He sure reeks of denial, pffft! (Nothing! We're all weird here ;)) He'll realize his feelings eventually! (Iwa-chan will have to act the part of Sebastian, coughcough). Glad you liked it! :D**

* * *

When Kageyama had joined the Volleyball team, Tooru found himself not quite as happy inviting Emi to practice there anymore. He had no doubts his cousin had noticed his hesitation, but she never seemed to complain. If anything, he'd seen a concerned expression ghosting across her face more often in his company. He didn't like it when she worried about him, in fact he much preferred her soft smiles or laughs she'd share with him and the team.

But he was scared. He was so incredibly scared. What if she replaced him with Kageyama? Like Kageyama could replace him as a setter! Iwaizumi often tried to convince him he was wrong, but it did little to calm his beating heart.

His genius kouhai, Kageyama Tobio.

It felt like his very heart stopped when he spotted him outside of the gymnasium, chatting with his cousin. _His_ cousin. Why was she here? He didn't know- didn't care. All rational thought seemed to leave him, and he swiftly ran up to his cousin, ignoring the first year beside her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Emi-chan~! What a nice surprise!"

When Iwaizumi caught up to his friend, even he wanted to deadpan at the obvious show of possessiveness Tooru was putting on. Even Tobio could tell his senpai's actions were a bit odd, but he didn't dare question it.

"Ah, Oikawa-san, a friend of yours?"

Tooru nodded swiftly, not releasing his hold on Emi.

"Emi-chan, you should've told me you were coming~!"

"Oh… I was going to call, but I forgot. Mom wanted to know if you'd come over for dinner tonight. She said your brother was welcome too," Emi trailed off, a grimace taking over her features. "But I'd rather you don't bring your brother… he annoys me."

Even Iwaizumi couldn't stop himself from chuckling at that, and Tooru straight out laughed. Tobio looked a bit uncomfortable, but managed a small smile.

"I don't mind~ And I'll just go straight home with you, that way my brother won't even know~!"

He received a satisfied nod before Emi turned slightly to look at Iwaizumi, though she struggled to do so considering Tooru still had her in his hold.

"You're welcome too, Iwaizumi-san."

An irked expression fluttered across Iwaizumi's face before he shook his head.

"And deal with two idiots the rest of the day? No thanks."

After bidding goodbye to Tobio, Tooru finally relinquished his hold on Emi and the two headed home. He wasn't going to lose to Tobio anytime soon.


	9. First Heartbreak

**Ritsu: ANNOUNCEMENT! Starting today (10th of July, Friday) First will be updated every Friday and Tuesday! Depending on timezones this might vary as I'm going strictly by my own timezone when updating. Regardless, I will do my best to stick to this updating plan! :) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Salome Maranaya: Ikr? Kageyama is pretty clueless :'D **

**To be honest, I'm not 100% sure of the status of cousin marriage in Japan, but in this fic, I'm having it a bit on the edge. Some will be fine with it, some won't, basically. **

**Heluvabtlr1: Mwahah! Assikawa must prevail, rawr! (I feel like Oikawa is totally whipped tho so it's like the opposite? XD) Glad you enjoyed the chapter c: Awww… If it makes you feel better, I'm turning twenty and still haven't had a proper relationship, so you're not alone! **

**BlackSakura-chi: Emi is the volleyball of Tooru's lovelife! Yesiree… Thank YOU for the review! :D Mwahahah, oh it'll be great, I hope! And yes… Tooru is a bit fitting for Spice, I agree XD Thank you!**

* * *

He was used to comforting Emi, having done so since they were children, but he wasn't used to being on the receiving end.

And yet, when he'd found himself in despair after being switched out during a game, she'd been there. He didn't even know how she'd found out, probably Iwaizumi, but when he'd first seen her waiting outside of his house, he was overtaken by a sudden urge to run away. He didn't want to be seen like this, especially not by her.

Managing a shaky smile, he'd quietly asked her if there was something she needed.

She simply shook her head before she pulled him in for a hug. For a while, he simply stood there wide-eyed, unsure of what was going on, before the dam burst. She didn't say a word, but simply held him, as if saying everything would be okay. Burying his face in her shoulder, he held her tighter than ever before, sobs wrecking his body.

He lost track of just how much time passed before his eyes grew dry and his throat sore, but at some point they'd ended up seated on the ground and his numb knees practically begged him to move. Still, he couldn't bring himself to separate from Emi, instead letting out shaky breath after shaky breath.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" she asked softly, receiving a nod in reply.

He was glad neither his parents nor his brother was home to tell him how inappropriate it was for the two of them to share a bed, because at that moment, he just wanted someone to be there. He wanted someone to understand.

And Emi did.


	10. First Blood

**BlackSakura-Chi: Well... not quite... XD Don't worry though! The romance in on it's way (Just want them a bit older first coughcough)~ And when the romance hits off it's gonna focus on it quite a bit, so c:**

**And that song is quite nice! :D**

* * *

Looking back on it, Oikawa realized what a bad idea it had been in the first place. Emi had always freaked out whenever he got even the smallest bruise from a stray volleyball, so what was he thinking, showing up with a bleeding nose.

She started fussing over him instantly, and while the frown on her lips made him feel somewhat guilty, being fussed over was something he actually liked. Having her attention all to himself was something he didn't have the luxury of getting a lot lately. Especially as they were both busy with studies and the like, being third years.

"Nee, Emi-chan?" he spoke suddenly, holding a bag of frozen carrots – Emi didn't like peas for some reason or the other – to his aching nose, looking at his cousin curiously.

"… Mmm?" she responded after a while, halting her rummaging through a first aid kit to look at him.

"You skipped a grade, right?"

She nodded, blinking in confusion.

"I did, why do you ask?"

Managing a grin instead of a grimace – was his nose really supposed to hurt that much? – he let out a happy sigh.

"Have you decided what high school you're gonna apply for yet?"

The sudden look on her face told him she knew where he was going with his inquiry.

"Ah… I've been considering a high school not too far from here…" she mumbled, a sudden blush erupting on her cheeks. Tooru had to admit it confused him, but it made her look cute, so it wasn't a bad thing.

"What school?"

"Aoba Jousai…"

The name rang a bell, Tooru realized, as he'd also been considering applying there. A pout settled on his lips.

"Aoba Jousai, huh… Why not Shiratorizawa? You're smart enough to get in, I'm pretty sure."

She mumbled something quietly, turning her face away so he couldn't see how red her cheeks had gotten. Tooru blinked, having not heard what she had said.

"Hmm? I didn't really catch that?"

It took a while before she responded, and when she did she still refused to look at him.

"I like their volleyball uniforms better…"

Tooru blinked before a large grin settled on his lips.

"Oooh~ I've been considering Aoba Jousai too, you know! Iwa-chan said he was gonna apply there for sure," he spoke, refraining from telling her Iwa-chan had simply told Tooru to apply wherever and he'd follow. Well, Iwa-chan had phrased it differently, with a lot more insults thrown in, but Tooru had gotten the gist of it.

While he couldn't see it, he could practically tell she was smiling, even with her back turned.

"I see… We might be classmates, then…"

He liked the sound of that.

He liked it a lot.

**Ritsu: So, I wanted Emi to be younger than Tooru, but not too much younger and I wanted them to be in the same grade, so to make it simple, I had her skip a grade. I would like to clarify this doesn't mean she's a genius. She's just very dedicated and studies a lot. **


	11. First Cry

**AmayaKiyoshiRose: Guess we'll find out, no? C: The relationships will be growing much faster once HS starts!**

* * *

He was bleeding. A lot more than he expected. The game was just a practice one, but he hated being benched nonetheless. It only made him feel worse when his teammates helped him onto his feet. Honestly, how could he have let himself get hit by a volleyball ball when he'd been taking it so seriously?

But of course, the answer was now taking his place on the field.

Every single time he watched Kageyama take his place, whether it was in a match or just during practice, a myriad of emotions would course through his body. The most prominent emotion was always jealousy.

But he was also scared.

Could he truly defeat someone who was naturally talented, a genius?

He wasn't sure, and it made him want to cry out in anger, frustration, even grief.

Why did the sport he loved have to become a source of pain, he questioned himself as he was walking down a familiar driveway. Things would be so much easier if Kageyama hadn't shown up, that much he was certain of. While he understood he wasn't really being fair, he couldn't bring himself to think otherwise.

And the moment Emi ushered him inside, a frown on her lips from seeing his nose which at least wasn't bleeding anymore, he began ranting. He cried out loudly how he didn't want to be replaced, that he didn't want to be forgotten.

"It's just… so frustrating! I've worked so hard and then… then he just shows up and-!"

Oikawa found himself staring at his cousin in quiet surprise as she let out a soft chuckle.

"You should put more faith in your teammates. Whether you or Kageyama-san is the better setter is irrelevant. Your teammates care, and they would never forget you, nor would they replace you. Frankly… you should tell them how you feel, I think it'd ease the burden a little…"

He couldn't really disagree with her, so he merely agreed that maybe he should have more faith in his teammates and he should talk to them about it.

But he left it unsaid that he'd already gotten the same advice from Iwa-chan when he'd spoken to him about it. He left it unsaid that he had visited Emi because he just wanted to be near her.

Needless to say, he hadn't told Iwa-chan that either.


	12. Update Notice

Ritsu here! So, I've been MIA for quite some time, haven't I? Well, truth is I've TRIED to go back to these stories to continue them, but I just haven't been able to. But, I do enjoy what I've written, and I don't want to give up on them, so I've decided to go through the previous chapters to rewrite them a bit to raise their quality. I don't know how long this'll take, but I hope everyone will be able to wait patiently.

I sincerely apologize for disappearing for so long. Rest assured that things are MUCH better for me than they were way back when I took my break, and I'm very grateful for everyone's kind words!

-Ritsu


End file.
